Stabbed
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: Naruto is heartbroken. Sasuke doesnt know who he is. Sakura is an emotional wreak. Whatever will become of these three teens?
1. Chapter 1: New Mission

You never know about your true feelings when you're young. It may seem like you have found the boy or girl of your dreams, but then they could leave you, or not care at all about your feelings. He has thought about this many times. Each time, a tear would run down his face, just thinking of the boy who he fell in love with. He didn't care about gender, he only cared about the person whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They had dreams, hopes, and thoughts together, making each other feel safe and have a haven to be together in; the boy who had a rivalry with him, and had a tight bond between him. Tears protruded down the face of the blonde boy who was thinking all of this. Tired, alone, and hopeless. Sitting by himself, isolated in his apartment. Reaching out his hand, thinking he sees the illusion of his love, then dropping it down like a stone in disappointment. _I guess…when you find the love you think you want to be with, it just stabs you in the back. _

Naruto Uzumaki, age 14, was running down the streets of Konoha. He was expected to meet up with his team that was ordered to go on a mission. As always, he tried to be there on time…well before Kakashi got there anyways. After a few more minutes of rigorous running, Naruto could spot his other two teammates waiting in the middle of a bridge. Of course Kakashi wasn't there. He was probably trying to finish up his Icha Icha Paradise that he always carries with him. _Once a Pervert, always a pervert_, Naruto thought to himself. Smirking, he ran up to the middle of the bridge, where, well his teammates couldn't care less if he showed up, but they acknowledged his presence anyways.

"Oi, Baka. You're almost as late as Kakashi."

This was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's number one rival. When they met for the first time at the Konoha Ninja academy, there the rivalry began. Sasuke is a cool, calm, and collected type of guy. The exact opposite of Naruto, if you could describe Sasuke in full detail.

"Why do you have to be so stupid, Naruto? You should be more like Sasuke."

Now the other ninja, well kunoichi, on Naruto's team was named Sakura Haruno. Naruto used to have a huge crush on her, but got over it after about the millionth time he was turned down cold. She is extremely obsessed with Sasuke. After missions were completed, she would try to ask him out. Every time, to Naruto's joy, she would get turned down. It seems, though, she will never quit.

"Hey now, Hey now, we shouldn't be calling people names."

Here was Kakashi. He's basically a lazy pervert. He's always late and reads that stupid book of his. Kakashi decided to make a grand entrance in a puff of smoke, and stood on a tree branch in the nearest tree.

"You're late again, Sensei." Sakura furled her brow.

"Oh, was I again? Hmm… this time I got lost on the path of life."

Naruto and Sakura clenched their fists.

"LAIR!!" they both screamed in unison.

"hmph." Sasuke just smirked, as usual.

Kakashi took out a very important looking scroll, opened it, and decided that it was safe to read it in front of his team.

"Now, everyone listen carefully, this is the mission that was given to us by the Hokage-sama herself."

Naruto's eyes glowed.

"She actually got off her lazy butt and gave us a mission? Wow, she's really improving for an old hag. I would have thought she would have a walker by now," He remarked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Sakura was about to hit Naruto, and Sasuke just mumbled under his breath. Kakashi unraveled the scroll a bit more, and started to read their mission.

" _Team Kakashi, I hereby give you your first S-ranked mission. You are to guard a very important Houko Mune, to be delivered no later than next week. For this mission, you have to travel to the Village Hidden in the Rocks. You are more than likely to be attacked by ninjas from the other villages that want to obtain this chest, so this is a VERY tedious and messy job. Have fun with it!_

The Fifth

"Wow!" Naruto's eyes widened. "An S-ranked mission?! This is going to be awesome! DATTE—"

Sakura hit Naruto will her full power.

"BAKA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke planted a smirk on his face.

"Guys, if you can't learn to get along, there might be dire consequences." Kakashi said dramatically. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto just stared at Kakashi. Awkward silence came upon the team. Being the most talkative in the group, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Uh, when are we going on this mission? I'm really hungry." Naruto rubbed his stomach. Sakura looked completely disgusted. Sasuke actually started to show a bit of emotion on his face, but it was amusement.

"Tomorrow. We are going on the mission tomorrow. Any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Kakashi waved goodbye and went away in a poof of smoke.

"RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto started to run as fast as he could to the ramen booth.

"Once, a baka, always a baka." Sasuke put his hand in his face, covering up his amused expression. Sakura put on her lusty face.

"So, uh, Sasuke-kun… would you like to, I don't know…" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Are you asking me out again?" Sakura blushed furiously.

"No! Wh-h-at gave you that idea?" Sakura fidgeted. Sasuke's eyes seemed lost and a bit annoyed.

"Sakura, we've been through this. I will never go out with you." Sasuke's face remained unchanged, staring into space. Sakura's face started to tear up.

"But why!?" Her lip quivered as it tasted her salty tears. Sasuke ignored this. He was too busy thinking.

"Sakura, its really hard to explain…well…what I am feeling inside. I am already in love with someone. I'm sorry."

Sakura's tears protruded more gradually and then started to leave puddle where she was standing.

"But I can make this work! You can tell me anything Sasuke. Who is this you love?"

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't tell her. No, not yet. She would be even more heartbroken and annoy Sasuke to no end.

"Its just someone. Now go home and get some rest. We have a mission tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and went home slowly, clutching her shaking arms.

_Sorry Sakura. I'm just not that kind of person. _


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting the Stalker

It was raining. It seemed to always rain when he was sad. Sasuke walked home slowly, thinking about Naruto. He always thinks of Naruto.

"Why does he make me feel…like this?" Sasuke's hands started to tremble. His heart was beating rapidly.

He found a bench nearby, and sat on it. Sasuke didn't care about the rain. He didn't care.

"He makes me feel like I am special. Like I am supposed to protect him. He makes me…feel." Sasuke clutched his chest. Tears started to come down his cheeks, staining then. The rain and his tears moved together in a motion of melancholy.

A rustle in the bushes made Sasuke jump ten feet in the air.

"Gah!" Sasuke flailed his arms in front of him. A figure stepped out of the bushes.

"What are you doing out here in the rain, Sasuke?" It was none other than…

"Sakura? What the heck are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled, furious to see her.

"I was kind of…following you."

"You are such a stalker!"

"A stalker of love!"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed in her face. His tears stopped. All that was left on his face was pure anger. Sakura's face became serious. She stared at Sasuke.

"You're in love with that idiot?!"

"You heard everything?"

"Well yea. I was walking behind you…"

Sasuke sighed, "You mean stalking."

"Right," Sakura cleared her throat, "Are you serious??"

Sasuke knew this type of reaction would happen.

"Huh," He put his hand to his forehead.

"Well?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "What does he have, that I don't?!"

Sasuke looked at her. His stare could cut through stone, but then it softened.

"Do you want to know what he has and you don't? I'll tell you." He shifted his gaze to the distance.

"He is always smiling. When I look at him, I feel like I can always have fun with him. I don't show emotion much, but when I am with him…I feel…complete. He is my rival, but in truth, I want to be like him. He lifts me up, inspires me to be a different person. Someone more caring, and loving to other people. That is what he has, Sakura. No one can replace him in my heart."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Her eyes started to well up. Tears rolled down her face.

"Sasuke! You are just…!" She couldn't finish. It was too much of a shock.

"Sakura…"

SLAP

Sakura slapped Sasuke. Hard. Her tears kept coming, but her rage emerged as well.

"Fine then, Mr. Uchiha! You keep feeling that way about HIM. I cannot believe it! You of all people! Ugh!" She ran away as fast as she could.

The rain kept pouring. Sasuke looked up into the sky.

"Is what I am feeling wrong?"


End file.
